Tailgates are known for example, which may be closed by means of a motor-driven drive which can be driven unidirectionally and opened by means of gas-pressure springs. In order to facilitate the opening of such a tailgate by the gas-pressure springs, the drive is designed to be repellable. However, in such an arrangement it is not possible to hold the tailgate in a rotational position which lies between the completely opened and the completely closed position of the tailgate. Rather, the tailgate is pressed from an intermediate position always into the completely opened position when the drive is switched off due to the force exerted by the gas-pressure springs.
In order to facilitate holding of the tailgate in an intermediate position, drives are used which are not repellable. In order to also facilitate the manual opening of the tailgate by means of the gas-pressure springs, the tailgate must however then be uncoupled from the non-repellable drive. A clutch is thus provided, but which causes additional effort and costs.
In addition, drives which can be operated bidirectionally are also known, wherein here too, a clutch is necessary in order to facilitate on the one hand holding of the tailgate in an intermediate position and on the other hand manual actuation of the tailgate by a user, for example when the drive is defective or the current supply to the drive is lost.